Champagne gold
by Skovko
Summary: A year has gone by since Roman and Zareen decided to take a chance on each other and now the biggest day of their lives has arrived. She's nervous and can't help but feel bad for splitting his family apart but a couple of cousins help calm her down so her and Roman can get their happily ever after. (Final part of the gold series. Sequel to "Made Of Gold" and "Golden Lady".)


**A/N:**  
 **I originally didn't want to make another part to this mini series but I couldn't send Zareen and Roman off without a proper ending. So this is the third and final part of the Gold series.**  
 **Other two parts are: "Made of gold" and "Golden lady".**

Zareen looked in the mirror and felt nervous. She looked like she had visioned all along and the dress was everything she wanted it to be but still she felt nervous. She was happy, no doubt about it, but her happiness hadn't come for free.

"What's the matter, girl?" Naomi asked.

Naomi had entered Zareen's life fast. As soon as she had settled down in Roman's home, Jey and Jimmy had come running along with their wives. It wasn't as if she had never met them before while spending two years with Tabor but they had never really been friends. Naomi had stepped up right away and not given Zareen any choice. They were gonna be friends no matter what.

"I can't help but feel bad," Zareen answered.  
"Don't," Naomi smiled reassuringly. "The few idiots that sided with Tabor in your divorce are not out there for a reason and you know Roman wouldn't want them to be here anyway. He just wants to be happy and you make him happy."  
"He makes me happy too," Zareen said.  
"I know. You two beam like the fucking sun when you're together," Naomi laughed.  
"But I still feel bad, Naomi. It's my fault the family has been split apart," Zareen said.  
"Okay, I'm gonna get some backup," Naomi said.

She disappeared out of the room and Zareen was left alone with her nerves. Shortly after Jimmy and Jey came walking in.

"Damn, girl, you look fine!" Jimmy whistled.  
"Roman is one lucky man," Jey said.

Zareen giggled a little. The twins and Roman had a special bond and they had accepted her right away.

"So what's eating you?" Jimmy put his arm around her.  
"Is Roman okay?" She asked.  
"He's about to marry the woman of his dreams. I think he's more than okay," Jimmy chuckled.  
"No, I mean with everything. What about the family that isn't here?" She asked.  
"He didn't even send invites to those assholes. You know that," Jimmy answered.  
"Stop worrying, Zareen. We know you got a heart of gold but when it comes to our family, trust us, Roman has the ones out there he wants to see," Jey said.  
"Sorry," she said.  
"It's alright to worry. We want you to worry about him because it shows how much you love him," Jimmy said.  
"And now we worry about getting you down to the alter in time," Jey laughed. "You ready, girl?"

Roman smiled as Jimmy and Jey joined him. It was impossible for him to choose a best man between those two so they shared the role.

"Is everything okay?" Roman whispered.  
"Everything's perfect," Jimmy smiled. "Just nerves."  
"I got them too," Roman said.  
"You better," Jey chuckled.

The music started playing and Roman looked up and forgot to breathe for a second as she walked in wearing a simple A-line dress in champagne gold with his father next to her. She had no one and when she had asked his father to walk her down the aisle, it had made him feel oddly proud.

He smiled at the sight of her just as she smiled at the sight of him. They had planned the wedding together but individually picked out their own outfits. He loved to see she had gone through with her vision of a champagne gold dress. He had chosen a black suit with an ultramarine blue shirt.

As she came closer, the last year flashed through his head. Everything had gone so fast. Surprisingly Tabor hadn't put up a fight with the divorce. Aunt Kelly had but she had no saying in anything and for the first time in Tabor's 30 years of existence, he had gone against his mother's words and signed the papers right away. Of course it helped that Zareen didn't want anything. No money, no items, nothing. She just wanted out.

She had nailed the job interview as expected and the last year they had been traveling the world together. It hadn't made them grow tired of each other. They had only grown closer. She had blossomed while living her dream of traveling with him by her side.

They agreed on everything. Kids would come later down the line, she usually said at least five years of traveling like this with him would be what she wanted and he would gladly give it to her. Anything she wanted. Just like she gave him anything he wanted. That was why he had popped the question so soon. He wasn't actually sure she would say yes with her first failed marriage and them being together for such a short time but she hadn't even thought about it. She had just said yes and jumped into his arms while laughing.

"Son," his father spoke softly.  
"Thanks dad," Roman said.

He took her hand and leaned down close.

"You look amazing, my golden lady," he said. "So beautiful."  
"I love you, Roman," she said.  
"I love you too, Zareen," he said.

The ceremony was over fast and the party had been going on for a couple of hours. Everyone was fed and happy. Roman and Zareen stood on the dancefloor in a tight embrace and his fingers toyed with the zipper on her dress.

"I've asked you this before in a completely different scenario," he said. "Are you happy?"  
"Yes," she beamed.  
"Me too," he smiled.

He gave her a soft kiss before looking at her again.

"And the dress?" He asked.  
"Exactly how I always pictured it," she answered.  
"That's good. You look fucking beautiful in it but I gotta admit I can't wait to get you out of it," he smirked.  
"Roman!" She giggled.  
"What? Wedding night and all," he winked.  
"You dirty animal," she laughed.

He leaned in and brushed his lips over her earlobe.

"Yep, I'm gonna love you all night long," he said.  
"Believe that?" She giggled.  
"Fucking believe that," he chuckled. "All night long until you can't scream no more."


End file.
